


Fresh Situations

by AmandaBaker852



Series: A Fresh McCoy Romance [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Five times Doctor McCoy enjoyed being married to S’nell and one time he did not. This story is a sequel to Fresh Interruptions. McCoy/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer that Star Trek does not belong to me but rather CBS and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.

Chapter One

Stardate 2279.161

S’nell looked over at Leonard who sat beside her at the table at his daughter’s wedding reception. Leonard looked out at the dance floor as Joanna danced with her newly married husband Bandile Peterson. Her simple but elegant white dress looked beautiful against his grey suit and the couple seemed radiantly happy if their smiles and closeness as they danced was any indication. Leonard had a slight smile on his face as he watched them.

“No matter how old she gets or how her life changes, Joanna will always remain your daughter.” S’nell told him. He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

“How did you know that’s what I was thinking about?” Leonard asked.

“Well I have known you for almost fourteen years so that might have something to do with it.” S’nell told him. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could S’nell sensed two people who had stopped at their table. She turned to face them and saw Pamela, Leonard’s ex wife, and her husband Matthew.

“So you must be the Andorian that Leonard married.” declared Pamela scornfully as she looked at S’nell from her antennae to her feet.

“Yes. My name is S’nellastina zh’Vecar. You must be Pamela, Leonard’s ex wife.” declared S’nell.

“How did you know that?” asked Pamela as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Suffice it to say that Leonard and his family have mentioned you from time to time.” she responded. Pamela frowned at that.

“No doubt they told you about our divorce. I suppose I should warn you that although Leonard might love you now, sooner or later he will find his patients to be more important then your relationship.” Pamela stated.

“I find nothing wrong with Leonard putting a priority on his career. On the contrary, his compassion is just one of the qualities that made me fall in love with him. Simply because you require a man to cater to your every whim does not mean that I feel the same way.” S’nell admonished the other woman.

“How dare you!” exclaimed Pamela.

“So then the pearl necklace and earrings you are currently wearing weren’t purchased with Matthew’s credits? In my opinion affection has to be earned to be sincere rather then bought with credits.” S’nell stated as she looked at Pamela’s outfit more closely. A moment later Pamela grabbed a nearby water glass off the table and flung the half full cup at S’nell. S’nell saw the movement at the last minute and ducked. As a result the water hit her hair and antennae rather then her face. 

“Pamela!” protested both Leonard and Matthew at the same time. S’nell slowly stood and took a couple of steps closer to Pamela.

“If you’re quite done making a scene at your daughter’s wedding reception then I suggest you and your husband leave. Or at least leave Leonard and I alone for the rest of the evening.” S’nell said.

“Or what?” challenged Pamela.

“If you continue to attack me then I will not hesitate to defend myself. You should be aware that I’m not someone to make idle threats.” S’nell warned her.

“Come on Pamela.” declared Matthew hastily. She opened her mouth but his arm around her shoulders ensured that they both quickly walked away from the table and back to their own seats. S’nell sighed then sat back down again. Leonard handed her a napkin and S’nell began to dry her antennae and hair.

“Well that was unexpected.” he declared.

“Did you expect us to compare your favourite recipes? I cannot find any reason to like your ex wife. Pamela divorced you after she had been unfaithful, she emotionally neglected Joanna, and she married a man primarily because he earned a great number of credits. Donna is sensible to disapprove of her.” S’nell told her husband.

“I’m not mad at you S’nell.” Leonard assured her as he placed a hand on her right arm. She smiled at him. He glanced at the dance floor.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked.

“You know I don’t dance Leonard.” S’nell reminded him as she set the napkin aside on the table.

“I do but it would irritate Pamela even more. I suspect she thinks that I married you because you were as different from her as it was possible to be.” Leonard said.

“I know that’s not the case. But I would not object to irritating your ex-wife even more.” she told her husband. 

He smiled and then they both stood. Once they were on the dance floor S’nell placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist. They didn’t try to follow the steps of the dance but rather swayed in place as the song progressed. S’nell admitted that this closeness to Leonard felt wonderful. He leaned closer to her ear.

“I’ll never regret marrying you S’nell.” he whispered. She looked in his eyes.

“Neither will I Leonard.” she replied. He smiled as they continued to dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stardate 2283.42

He was in the med bay of the first Enterprise. But this time the rocking of the ship didn’t stop with the ejection of the warp core. It was all McCoy could do to hold onto a nearby bio bed until the shaking stopped. A moment later the voice of Jim came through the ship’s comm.

“Kirk to all hands. Nero’s ship has been destroyed. We have also fallen into the black hole and have suffered heavy damage to many ship systems. Once sensors have been repaired, an update will be forthcoming. Kirk out.” he informed the crew. 

“Leonard. Leonard!” came a voice. A moment later he felt hands on his shoulders and blinked open his eyes to see the worried face of S’nell above him. McCoy abruptly remembered that the destruction of Vulcan had happened twenty-five years ago and they had made it back home to Earth as heroes. Nero’s ship had been the one destroyed by the black hole, not the Enterprise. 

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” she asked quietly. He sighed and turned on his side to look at her. McCoy didn’t often dream about that day. But he’d attended a memorial service that evening with many other members of Starfleet and so he’d been thinking about the matter.

“I was dreaming about the day Vulcan was destroyed. I never thought I’d see death on such a scale and I never want to see that ever again. But if there is anything I’ve learned as a doctor, it’s that death can often be unexpected and sudden.” he answered. S’nell looked down at the bedsheets at that. McCoy moved a hand to her chin and lifted her head so that she looked him in the eyes.

“I can’t know what the future holds S’nell but I don’t intend to be going anywhere anytime soon. You’re stuck with me for at least several more decades I hope.” McCoy declared. She smiled at him.

“Likewise Leonard. Now let’s get back to sleep.” she decided. A moment later S’nell threw one leg over his hip then wrapped an arm around his back. McCoy placed one hand on her shoulder and the other arm around her waist while one of his legs went between her own. Thus entwined they both slowly fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stardate 2284.306

A week ago, her cat had died. S’nell knew that she had cared more for the creature then Leonard had. Even so, he had held her after learning of the news and had promised that they would go to an animal relocation facility to get another cat as soon as she felt ready. As they walked through the room full of caged cats none stuck out to S’nell until she saw a male cat that had exotic markings.

“What is the name of this cat?” she asked the attendant as she approached the cage.

“That’s Leopard, a Bengal cat. He’s smart but he can be very particular about who he likes.” the attendant said. Tentatively S’nell reached out a hand. Leopard sniffed her fingers thoroughly then flicked his ears forward.

“May I hold him?” S’nell wondered. The attendant nodded.

“I’ll carry him into our welcoming room so you two can get to know each other better.” she stated. A moment later she opened the cage and then carefully took Leopard into her arms. She hissed an instant later. Leonard turned his head to look at her.

“You all right?” he asked her.

“I’m fine. It’s just a scratch from his claws. Before you ask I have received the hypospray for that.” she said as they walked down the hall to another room. Leonard held the door open for the attendant as the three walked through it. While S’nell and Leonard sat down in the two chairs in the room the attendant sat down Leopard on the floor then left the room. The cat explored the room as both S’nell and Leonard looked on.

“So what do you think Leonard?” wondered S’nell.

“Provided this cat doesn’t leave any unpleasant surprises in my shoes then I’m fine with him.” Leonard responded. S’nell sighed. She’d apologized for her cat urinating on his shoes six months after they had started dating, but clearly Leonard had never forgotten about the incident.

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again. Besides, Leopard is a handsome animal. So he will give you an advantage over Commander Spock.” S’nell said.

“How so?” Leonard asked as he turned his head more closely to look at her.

“You know that Commander Spock is fond of cats. While he is distracted with Leopard here you could start one of your fights with him that you both enjoy so much. Then you will have more of a chance to win or at least get the last word in.” S’nell stated as Leopard jumped into her lap. A moment later she began to pet his back. Leonard smiled then looked closer at Leopard.

“You might have a point there S’nell. All right, let’s bring this critter home.” he declared. After a brief sniff of Leonard’s fingers the cat turned his head away from her husband.

“Well as long as you don’t ignore me like Leopard then everything will be fine.” Leonard grumbled as he stood. S’nell moved Leopard to her shoulder as they left the room.

“Leonard, you’re impossible to ignore.” S’nell declared.

“Well that’s a backhanded compliment but I’ll take it nonetheless.” replied her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stardate 2285.79

Two months. That was how long McCoy had been on this shakedown cruise of the Enterprise B under the command of Captain Harriman. He and the other Enterprise Seven had been ordered to board the ship as guests while the ship flew to the Rigel system then back to Earth before it began a five year exploration mission in the Beta Quadrant. He’d been reluctant to leave S’nell and the hospital for that long but Doctor Stendahl had made it clear that it would be a good public relations move for the old crew of the Enterprise to be seen getting along with the new crew of this Enterprise. So he’d reluctantly said goodbye to everyone on Earth and came aboard the ship. While he had been glad to spend more time with Jim, Spock, and Scotty, McCoy had enjoyed the daily comms from S’nell every evening even more. Now the Enterprise B was finally docking back at Space Dock One. The seven of them would fly on shuttles back to San Francisco. 

“What’s taking us so long to land?” asked McCoy.

“I know you’re eager to reunite with S’nell just as much as Spock and Uhura are to see their children. But I have to wait my turn to get inside the hanger just like everyone else. Ah, here we are.” Jim replied as he moved the shuttle into the hanger. 

A few moments later they had landed. The three of them quickly walked to the adjacent waiting room which was full of family and friends of the seven of them. While Spock quickly walked over to his daughter, son, and father McCoy looked around the room for S’nell. They saw each other at the same time and quickly walked towards each other. While she wrapped her arms around his back McCoy wrapped one arm around her waist and with his other hand stroked her hair. S’nell’s head turned into his chest.

“I missed you Leonard.” she softly said.

“Same here.” he replied. They held each other for a few moments longer then separated. She took his right hand in her own and they both walked over to Jim. He stood by himself as he looked at the happy reunions of everyone in the group. McCoy felt somewhat sad that Jim had no one to welcome him home. Before he could dwell on that for too long, S’nell cleared her throat and Jim turned to look at both of them.

“Hello Kirk. Leonard and I will be leaving now. If you interrupt us with a comm over the weekend for something other then a medical emergency then I will ask Leonard to give you a nasty hypospray the next time you meet.” she warned him. 

“You know S’nell, you’re sounding more and more like Bones the longer that you’re married to him.” he remarked.

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing. Good day Kirk. Come on Leonard.” S’nell replied.

“I’ll talk to you later Jim.” McCoy said in parting. Jim nodded. 

They made their way over to the line for the transporter. Once they were alone in their bedroom S’nell placed her hands on his cheeks then raised her head to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her back and returned the kiss. As the kiss continued and her hands moved into his hair, McCoy reflected that there was nothing else he would rather be doing in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stardate 2287.211

When she had first encountered the practice of Human birthday parties on Rigel Ten, S’nell had not understood the point of the celebrations. She had never marked the day of her birth and she had learned that Leonard rarely made an occasion of his own birthday. But now as she observed the birthday party of Joanna’s seven year twin girls she understood that such an occasion was about more then the individual whose day of birth was being celebrated; the celebration was also about family. 

Joanna’s twin girls Amahle and Buhle sat in the living room playing. They were surrounded by six of their friends. S’nell had been introduced to them earlier when she and Leonard had arrived. Akemi was a curious girl whose parents had originally been born in the United Asian States. Olivia had been born in San Francisco. She seemed to be a high energy girl, her blonde hair in motion along with the rest of her. Fatima was quieter, choosing to mostly watch the kids playing games or play by herself. Elisa choose to play with Akemi. Her parents were originally from the European Alliance. The two girls Abeni and Chrizanne from the United States of Africa played with Amahle and Buhle. The four of them all seemed to be very opinionated.

“Grandma S’nell, can you play with me?” asked Farai, the four year old son of Joanna. He had been observing the children in front of him but he had not participated yet in their play. S’nell smiled at him.

“Very well. What would you like to play?” S’nell asked. He took her hand and then led her over to a box that held building blocks.

“I want to build a skyscraper. I saw some on the way to the library last week.” he stated.

“All right. Do you know what every building needs to start with?” she wondered. Farai shook his head.

“Every building needs to start with a foundation. That’s to ensure that the weight of the building will be evenly distributed so the bundling remains standing.” S’nell explained.

“How thick should we build it?” Farai wondered. S’nell looked at what he had built so far.

“I think one more layer should do it. Do you like buildings?” she asked as she handed him some more blocks. He nodded.

“Yes. I want to build buildings when I get older.” Farai proclaimed as he began to build the sides of the structure.

“Perhaps you will. Only time will tell. Now do you have a door piece? We should put that in.” S’nell stated as she took another look at what Farai had built so far.

“Here it is.” he declared then placed it carefully at the front of the structure. 

“Do we need windows too?” he continued.

“I think so. Otherwise how will the people inside be able to look outside?” S’nell replied. He nodded then rummaged through the bin. He handed several window pieces to her. 

“You can put them in.” he declared. S’nell nodded. They built the rest of the structure without speaking. Then Farai raced off to the dining room where his parents, Eleanora, Joseph, and Leonard sat talking.

“Grandma S’nell, can we watch a movie now?” asked Amahle as she looked up from her toys.

“Well you’ll have to ask your parents about that.” decided S’nell. Amahle walked over to her father who was looking at what Farai and herself had built. She tugged on his pant leg to get his attention.

“Dad, can we watch a movie now?” she wondered. He looked around the room.

“What does everyone else think?” he asked. The kids all nodded and many of them made themselves comfortable in front of the TV.

“A movie it is.” Joanna declared then went over and sat down on the coach. Her husband sat down beside her.

“Does anyone want snacks?” S’nell offered.

“Mom, can we have some?” asked Buhle.

“All right. But make the snacks healthy S’nell.” Joanna told her. S’nell nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

“Can I help you with anything?” asked Leonard as he joined her in the kitchen.

“You can get a tray to put the snacks on.” she told him. He nodded and went to a cabinet to pull out a tray.

“Thanks for playing with Farai earlier, especially since I know you’re not fond of children.” he said quietly.

“No, but Farai, Amahle, and Buhle are your grandchildren. So I’m trying to get to know them better. Besides, at times Farai reminds me of…” she stopped talking there and looked at the floor. S’nell raised her head when she felt Leonard’s hands on her shoulders.

“You were going to say your nephew weren’t you?” he asked quietly. She nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. S’nell raised her antennae at him.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining in the least.” she said.

“I was trying to comfort you. But if you can’t tell then clearly I’m losing my touch.” Leonard grumbled. She smiled.

“I appreciate it Leonard. Now we had better get back to the others before they start wondering what is taking us so long in the kitchen.” S’nell said. She turned to the food synthesizer to grab the popcorn and was stopped by Leonard’s arms around her waist.

“They would probably just think that I wanted a moment alone with my wonderful wife.” he spoke over her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him.

“I’m flattered but don’t start something that you can’t finish. Once we get home, we can continue this conversation.” she stated.

“Count on it.” Leonard replied. He let her go and grabbed the drinks. S’nell grabbed the popcorn and followed him to the living room. As the movie about a bee colony began Leonard took her hand from where he sat beside her. S’nell interlaced their fingers then turned her attention to the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Fresh Situations. Thanks for reading and a special thanks for those who left kudos.   
There will be a sequel to this story called Fresh Ending. That story will be posted on Fanfiction and AO3 soon.

Chapter Six

Stardate 2292.48

They were in the ticket line when he got the comm. McCoy grumbled as he answered his communicator.

“McCoy. This had better be important.” he barked.

“Indeed it is Doctor McCoy. This is Nurse Lee. Are you alone?” came the voice of one of his coworkers.

“No, I’m waiting in line with my wife to go see an opera.” he declared.

“Then I’m sorry to be interrupting you. But I thought that as his next of kin you should be informed of Admiral Kirk’s condition.” Lee stated. McCoy felt a sense of forbidding creep over him.

“What happened to Jim?” he demanded.

“I can’t go into medical details over an open comm. But his condition is serious and he has not yet regained consciousness.” Lee answered.

“Just go. I’ll attend the opera on my own.” S’nell whispered to him.

“You sure?” he asked. He knew how much S’nell had been looking forward to this night. So had he as it had been a couple of months since they had gone out alone together. She nodded.

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” he declared. 

“I’m coming to the hospital now, Nurse Lee. McCoy out.” he concluded then ended the communication. McCoy hurried to the closest transporter hub. He still didn’t like the technology but it sure was useful when you needed to get someplace quick, he thought.

Once he arrived in the waiting room of the hospital, McCoy found Spock, Commander Uhura, Commander Chekov, and Commander Scott already there. Scotty and Chekov was in their Starfleet uniforms but both Commander Uhura and Spock were in civilian clothes. Captain Sulu wasn’t there as he was in command of the USS Excelsior which was currently on a three year mission to map gaseous anomalies in the Beta Quadrant.

“What do you know Spock?” he asked. Nurse Lee entered the room before Spock could reply.

“Hello everyone. According to hospital protocol I’m only allowed to discuss the medical condition of Admiral Kirk with Doctor McCoy. If I could have a private word?” asked Lee. He nodded and followed her out of the waiting area to a small office. She closed the door and then motioned him to a seat.

“You said Jim’s condition was serious.” McCoy began. She nodded.

“Yes. On his way back to his quarters tonight after attending a meeting at Starfleet Command, Admiral Kirk was struck by a hovercar. Fortunately the driver was observing the speed limit. They stopped immediately and contacted emergency services. Even so, Admiral Kirk was admitted with a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and a broken pelvis. We’ve healed what we can but he has not regained consciousness yet. We’re keeping him for observation until he wakes up and then we’ll run tests on him to see if further treatment is required. I know he’s a close friend of yours Doctor McCoy so that’s why I’m allowing you to stay in the overnight visitors room until he wakes up. The rest of Admiral Kirk’s friends can visit tomorrow afternoon during visiting hours.” Lee stated. 

“Thank you Nurse Lee. I know where the overnight visitor room is.” McCoy replied. He made his way there and tried to make himself comfortable on one of the pull out beds. His concern about Jim kept him tossing and turning all night.

Soon after he had eaten breakfast the next morning, Nurse Lee came to tell him that Jim had awoken. McCoy hurried to the bio bed of his friend.

“Hello Jim. How do you feel?” he asked as he looked at his friend.

“I’ve been better Bones. Tell me you didn’t spend the whole night here. Did you get any sleep?” Jim asked.

“Not really.” he admitted.

“I figured as much. Shit, last night you were supposed to go to the opera with S’nell weren’t you? I’m sorry for interrupting your date.” Jim apologized.

“Don’t be. Your health is more important to me than a date with my wife.” he admitted.

“I appreciate that you’re worried about me. If our positions were reversed, then I would have raced to be by your side too. But you really should talk to S’nell. She’s been more patient then most women in her situation but we both know it’s best not to piss her off.” Jim responded. McCoy frowned.

“What are you talking about?” McCoy wondered.

“When I was made Admiral and head of Starfleet Operations in 2283, I was glad not to be commanding a starship any longer. That’s also when we began to meet weekly for drinks. You told me that S’nell wouldn’t mind as Friday nights is when she has her fencing practice. But although I know she doesn’t mind our spending Friday nights together, I suspect she doesn’t like it when you suddenly leave her in the lurch to be with me. You’ve done that twice in the last month. First it was when I woke you both up early because I wanted your advice about David Marcus. The second time was this hospital visit.” Jim told him.

“They must have you on some strong painkillers. S’nell and I are fine.” McCoy declared.

“Oh really? How did she respond to the news that you were going to the hospital?” Jim wondered.

“She told me to go and that she’d see the opera alone.” McCoy replied.

“Did she sound or seem resigned to you going?” pressed Jim. McCoy thought back to that conversation and realized Jim might be right.

“Goddammit. You could be right. How did I not notice that?” he stated. But he knew the answer. He’d been so worried about Jim that he hadn’t given S’nell a passing thought since leaving her on the steps of the theatre.

“Go and apologize to S’nell.” replied Jim.

“Well if you’re sure?” replied McCoy as he stood.

“I am. Thanks for visiting.” Jim replied. McCoy placed a hand on Jim’s arm then quickly left. He fingered the wedding ring around his neck nervously as he waited to transport back home. He could only hope that S’nell would forgive him.

Once he returned to their apartment McCoy saw S’nell as she sat on the couch in the living room. She looked up at his approach.

“How is Kirk?” she asked quietly.

“He’ll recover fully. Look S’nell, I’m sorry. I’ve been neglecting you lately. I know how much you were looking forward to going to this opera with me. If you want to go to another opera, or anything else, let me know and I’ll make sure that we won’t get interrupted again.” McCoy said as he sat down beside her. S’nell turned her head to look at him.

“I knew what I was getting into when I married you Leonard. I’ve always known that Jim Kirk was the most important thing in your life. The second most important thing was your work. I’m the third priority and your family is the fourth priority. I’m not angry at you for not attending the opera with me. Well, not a lot. I’m more disappointed then anything, even though I should be used to it by now.” S’nell quietly said. McCoy took her hands in his own.

“S’nell, never forget that I love you. Jim, my work, and my family are all important to me. But nothing is as important to me as you are.” he stated. She raised both her antennae at him.

“You would do anything for Jim Kirk. Who am I to compare to that level of devotion?” S’nell replied. 

“Jim is like a younger brother to me but you’re my wife S’nell. I don’t know where I’d be without either of you and I never want to find out.” he told her.

“I know you love me Leonard and I feel the same way about you. But do you still find me attractive?” she wondered. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I do.” he protested. She removed her hands from his and placed them on her knees.

“If that is the case, why have you not had sex with me for two months? We’ve kissed and embraced but nothing more then that.” she complained. He sighed.

“Dammit, this is hard to admit. I still find you very attractive S’nell. But my libido isn’t what it used to be. I know that our sex isn’t the only important thing about our relationship but I didn’t know how you were going to react to having less sex.” he admitted.

“Leonard, you’re not less of a man because you now have a lower libido. It’s just another sign that you’re getting older like your grey hair or arthritis. Even so, I still find you desirable. Now you should sleep. I doubt you got much sleep last night.” S’nell concluded.

“Fine. But once I’ve rested and eaten, I intend to show you that I’m not dead yet.” he told her.

“I look forward to it. Have a good sleep.” S’nell replied. 

McCoy kissed her on the cheek and then headed to their bedroom. His marriage with S’nell would never be perfect but it was good nonetheless, he mused as he laid down in bed. Overall he had no reason to complain about that aspect of his life, was McCoy’s last thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
